Which Bathroom Do I Use!
by Wingg-ed Wolf
Summary: What would happen if Hogwarts was an all girl school? Well temporarily anyway. all the boys in the school get turned into girls. Rating for swearing and PMSing girls. -Discontinued-


Which Bathroom Do I Use!

Chapter one: Boom

What would happen if Hogwarts was an all girl school? Well temporarily anyway. Please give it a chance I know the summery sucks but it's my first time! Rating for swearing and PMSing girls.

The 6th year Transfiguration class room was full of people Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and Slytherins.

"Why are there so many people?" asked Ron

"All of the houses are put together for sixth year, Hermione stated, but I must agree this room is packed.

Malfoy stocked into the class room at that moment and groaned when he saw that the only seats left where at a Hufflepuff and a Gryffindor table "Well at least I don't have to sit with the Hufflepuffs", he thought as he walked over to Harry, Ron, and Hermione's table. "What are you up to Malfoy" Ron Spat.

"Nothing Weasley, in case you didn't notice the only tables left are this one and that Hufflepuff table nether of which I'm too wild about, he said remembering his transfiguration O.W.L.s when a-well he'd rather not think about that, but it involved a Hufflepuff and some very angry rabbits. Prof. McGonagall chose that moment to walk into the room and the class began.

Today we will be working on Human-Transfiguration. Now as you should know there are 8 types of human-transfiguration 4 common, 1 less common, and 3 uncommon. We will start with the most common types. Animugi, Metamorphous, accidental, and commended.

To become an animugus you must both be born with it and learn how to use it. Most people are born with it but never learn how to use it. Metamorthmarges are rare yet commonly know about. Accidental speaks for its self today we will be working on commanded I will break you into pairs of two. As McGonagall walked around the room Harry, Draco, Ron, and Hermione started to panic but no one wanted to have Malfoy as a partner-well Pansy did but she was paired up with Millicent and McGonagall would not let her switch. When she finally reached there table most of the room was paired-up. "Potter you and Miss Granger, Weasley, Malfoy." She said they immediately broke into protest.

"That is how it will be and it is final," and with that she swept back to the front of the class room. Harry and Hermione shot Ron apologetic glances, Ron shot every-one death glares, Draco made a list of who he was going to kill that week.

"Can I get a volunteer pair?" McGonagall asked. Hermione's hand shot into the air, Harry banged his head on the table several times. "Yes Potter, Granger you won't kill each other." Hermione dragged Harry up to the front of the class room. O.k. now the incantation is "Aniovius" Hermione muttered it under her breath several times then nodded her head. "Now Ms. Granger on the count of three I want you to point your wand at Mr. Potter concentrate on any animal you want and say the incantation." Hermione nodded her head again. "Potter just try and keep your mind." a couple of people laughed. "One, Two, Three, "ANIOVIUS!" Harry felt himself shrink; his fingers split and couldn't help but wonder what animal Hermione had decided on. A second later a large black wolf with green eyes and a lightning-bolt shaped marking on its forehead sat where Harry had been a second ago. Some of the girls sighed the wolf started to sneeze rather violently. "Excellent Ms. Granger (sneeze) that was (sneeze) a wonderful first (sneeze) attempt (sneeze) I think it would be best if we turned him back. She waved her wand and Harry reappeared rubbing his nose, "When was the last time Crab took a bath?" Harry thought

"Your turn Potter one, two, three, ANIOVIUS!" Hermione Grew large cat ears, and a tail that was almost exactly the same as her hair. That was a good first attempt but you're not concentrating enough I'm afraid. She waved her wand and Hermione reappeared smiling. "You can go back to your seats .McGonagall said. "Every one Get up and try."

Ron and Draco got up glaring at each other "ANIOVIUS" Draco suddenly yelled with in seconds a weasel sat where Ron had been. McGonagall waved her wand and Ron reappeared, looking quite angry, "ANIOVIUS" several people laughed at Draco the ferret McGonagall waved her wand again. "That's enough!" she said but the rest of her words were drowned out by a loud BANG. Several girls screamed as a blast of air blasted the boys of there feet and into a wall.

A/N: Was that ok? Please Tell me it was! I swear I'll have the next chapter up soon. Ta ta for now!


End file.
